


Lights, Camera, FANFICTION!

by Stareena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conventions, F/M, Fanfiction, First Kiss, Jus in Bello Convention, M/M, Meta, Meta film, Multi, Supernatural Convention, Unreliable Narrator, nude scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha needs to show Jensen how much he cares for him but flowers and dinner is not his style. Instead, he takes a fanfiction Jared sent him and uses it as the basis for his next SPN DVD Meta Video. Shenanigans ensue, feelings get hurt and Misha is left wondering if he's now just ruined the best thing he'd ever had outside of his marriage with Vicki. With a little help from his friends, Misha soldiers forth to try and save his friendship with Jensen and then try to woo said man as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TricksterBee (calliope_rises)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliope_rises/gifts), [MittenWraith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MittenWraith/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Revenge of the Subtext](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856132) by [MittenWraith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MittenWraith/pseuds/MittenWraith). 



> This is my entry for the Cockles Big Bang 2016. Big thank you to my Beta reader M! I'm dedicating this tale to my Beta, M, she's outstanding and deserves to be sandwiched between Luci and Gabe. I'm also gonna dedicate this to MittenWraith as she was the one that painted this world that I borrowed for a short time.
> 
> This narrative is based on Revenge of the Subtext by MittenWraith And I highly suggest that you read both that and it's follow up; These Are Words In A Script before reading this.

“I have an idea,” Misha gushed as he sat next to his costars. “I’ll need your help, both of you.”

Jensen looked over his cup of coffee, eyebrows raising, paused in the motion of taking a sip before glancing over at Jared. The taller of the two Js glanced up from his phone and his multiple texts to his wife. “Nothing good ever starts with that.” Jared murmured.

Swallowing the bitter drink Jensen sat up and focused on his friend. “What’s this idea of yours, Mish?”

Sitting down in his star chair, Misha grinned.

“Remember the Mockumentary? The Fan perspective video we did?” That was met with several chuckles, “Well I have an idea for another meta video.”

“Really?” Jensen sat back, body relaxing infinitesimally. While Misha’s idea often sounded fun, they could also be weird, uncomfortable and sometimes dangerous. There had to be more to this than just another meta video, if his grin was anything to go by. “Do you have a script or are we winging it again?” he asked.

Producing a bound stack of papers, Misha gleefully held it out to Jensen.

“Are you in? Because once you accept this script, there is no quitting.”

“The hell man, I can’t even pass?” Jensen grabbed for the script and hesitated, “What’s the story?”

“It’s… kinda a reworking of the French Mistake. Well, more like an homage.”

“Oh. That doesn’t sound too bad.” Jensen looked at the innocuous cover of the script and glanced at Jared, “You signing into this blood oath?”

“Already did.” Jared muttered not looking up. This caught Jensen by surprise.

“And?”

“And what? It sounds like fun.” Looking up from his phone, he brushed his hair out of his face, “Come on, you know the fans will eat it up.” Jared looked at him seriously, with a small smile to his lips, “It won’t take long to shoot, Misha has the harder job of editing and directing your lame ass.”

“Bite me.” Jensen glanced back at Misha, still holding the other end of the script, “Fine, yes, I will play along. I assume that this means no talking about Fight Club as well?” He pulled the script out of his friend’s hands before thumbing through it absentmindedly.

“Yup. We meet tomorrow night, my apartment, 8pm for a read through with everyone. Capiche?”

One of the P.A. signaled to Jensen that they were ready for he and Jared on set. Waving back to him Jensen set down the script on his chair as he stood up.

“Yeah, yeah, I capiche.” Without another word Jensen walked away and allowed Dean to walk on set. A moment passed before Jared and Misha turned their heads to face one another.

“Think he has a clue?” Misha asked the taller man.

“Nope. None in the world.” He chuckled as he pulled himself out of his chair.

“Think this will work?” This time the blue eyed actor looked uncertain.

“Mish, relax, this will work. Vicki has never steered you wrong and Danneel is all for this. With both of your wives blessings all you need to do is hook Jen.”

“You’re making him sound like Moby Dick.”

Jared paused before a violent shudder rip through his entire body. “Thanks, jerk. There is something I can’t unsee.”

“If only I could see it.”

“You know he really is like a brother to me.”

“If you like I can throw in a little Wincest for you-“

“Ew, dude, no.” Jared’s face screwed up making Misha chuckle.

“Seriously, you okay with… with what I… have for you and… Rich? If you want I can call Gen and ask her about coming up for the original story…” Misha shifted in his chair.

“Nah, she has her hands full with the kids and while I’m sure she would be enjoy being in this, I know she’d find it funnier the way your modified it.” He shrugged, “I know it’s a red herring for the other stuff, so Jen won’t suspect but yes, I am perfectly capable of kissing Richard for your little film.”

“See, when you say little film, it just sounds so derogatory.” Misha complained.

“Jared! We doing this?” Jensen called back.

“Your brother awaits.” Misha teased.

Smirking, Jared snapped a quick picture of Misha. Tucking his phone away he chuckled to himself.

“What was that for?” Misha asked, brows furrowed.

“I want to chronicle this. And that… that is step one.” Jared turned and jogged back towards Jensen and the interior house scene they were shooting that day.

Misha sighed. _This had better work_.


	2. Chapter 2

The following evening, at around 7:30, everyone involved with the filming of the film gathered at Misha’s apartment. Well everyone but Jensen, he would be arriving around 8.

“So, we all on board?” Misha asked, looking around at everyone.

“As long as you’re not forcing Jensen into anything, I’m on board.” Felicia bounced.

Nodding his head, the consensus was unanimous, they were going to help.  Happy, excited and nervous, Misha jumped up and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a beer.

“You okay?” Richard asked, grabbing a beer himself.

“Nervous.” Misha took a swallow before leaning against the counter. “Am I forcing Jen into doing something he doesn’t want?”

“Well he can say no and remember he’ll be acting, so it’s not really a true representation of his feelings.” Richard tipped his bottle towards Misha.

“Yeah, I’m just hoping that it leads to a conversation at least.”

“Well that, I can guarantee you, will happen.” Richard smirked.

“Pizza’s here!” Felicia called out.

“About bloody time, I’m wasting away over here.” Ruth stood and helped Felicia bring in the food.

Walking over to the door, Misha signed the slip for the delivery man just as Jensen walked up.

“Am I late?” He asked noticing everyone in the apartment before checking his watch.

“Uh, no. Nope. Come in.” Misha moved to the side to let him in, “You read the script yet?”

“Uh huh. Hadn’t had the time yet, sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Misha chewed his lip anxiously before closing the door behind him. Walking back, he stood in front of the hallway, facing everyone crammed into the small space that made up his living room and dining room.

“Hey everyone. Hello?” Misha tried to get everyone’s attention.

“Oy, stuff it!” Ruth raised her voice. The room fell silent. Smiling, pleased with herself, she held her hand out to Misha to take the floor.

“Thanks.” Smiling nervously, he made eye contact with everyone before speaking, “Okay as you know this is going to be most likely on the DVDs for this season, at the very least, my Youtube channel,” He chuckled before clearing his voice, why was he so nervous? At the heart this was just another one of his silly projects. “I came across a story on line, I liked it and asked permission of the author to use it for the basis of the film. She said yes. So… what you have before you is a unique project. The first ever fanfiction based video Supernatural has ever “officially” done.”

Yes, he made finger quotes.

Yes, Jared snickered.

Yes, Jensen smiled up at him like he was everything.

Yes, Misha’s heart stopped in that moment.

“Okay, so, we are going to be doing a read through tonight. By Friday I am hoping to start filming around our schedules and the conventions, which is a big part of the second half of the film.”

“Great, more filming at a con.” Richard rolled his eyes.

“And I will be leaning on you for help for that.” Misha pointed towards the man.

“Okay, any questions?” Misha asked. Everyone involved knew all sorts of information about the filming, again, everyone but Jensen.

“Um… costumes? Makeup? Are we doing all of this ourselves? What’s the shooting schedule?” Jensen asked looking around the room, confused as to why no one else was asking these questions. “What’s the story anyway?”

“If you had read the script last night, Mr. Ackles, you’d know by now.” Misha scolded, playfully. “But seriously, I’ll pass out the shooting schedule after our read through.”

Nodding Jensen pulled out a pencil and highlighter and made himself ready on the end of the couch, balancing his script on the arm.

“Okay,” Misha sat at the head of the breakfast bar, turning to face the room. “Rob, since you’re God, would you mind reading the stage directions, please?”

Grinning Rob moved closer to Richard, sharing his script.

“ _Things are finally settling back down to normal since Cas gave up his grace to cure Dean of the Mark. Well, as normal as their lives are allowed to get. Sam relentlessly finds new cases to work, one right after the other; but Dean thinks they need a break to let Cas have some purely human fun, for once…”_ Rob begins reading the introduction to the story, “Open on the Impala. Sam and Dean sitting in the front seats with Cas sitting in the back, sleeping.”

“ _Five freakin’ weeks, Sammy_.” Jensen read aloud, “What, are we suddenly the only hunters left in the whole damn country? Are we trying to make up for taking off for a few weeks after… everything?”

Reading for about twenty minutes, Misha realized he was going to be cutting a lot of the story down, just to make it fit in a 45-minute film. Maybe the studio would allow an hour long film. It was getting closer to the time that may change everything for this film and possibly everything for Misha.

“ _Cas was unwillingly pulled back toward consciousness as the early morning sun streamed through the window,”_ Rob read, “ _He clung to the last vestiges of slumber, burrowing further down into his pillow to shield his eyes from the intrusive light. He sighed as he felt himself drifting off again, and hoped to get another hour or two of sleep before they had to get up and head home. Except the pillow he had his arm wrapped around groaned and rolled away from him. His eyes flew open, and all he could see at first was the freckled expanse of Dean’s back, striped with the same inconvenient beam of sunlight that had woken him. Cas froze, afraid to move, afraid to even breathe.”_ Rob continued reading the stage directions of Castiel and Dean waking up in bed together, naked.

The room went still, waiting for something to happen.

“ _Cas? What’re’ya doin’in here?_ ” Jensen continued reading as if there was nothing wrong.

Misha let out a breath before speaking his lines, “ _If I had to guess, I’d say that Rhiannon is responsible for this._ ” He didn’t bother with the Castiel voice.

They continued reading the script until the read through wrapped up. Everyone began chatting amongst themselves while Misha stood up and began passing out the shoot schedule. Little by little, people started taking off, leaving Jared, Jensen and Richard sitting around talking and drinking beer. Bringing over his binder with the script, Misha sat on the sofa next to Jensen, flipping through the script, already making notes of what to cut, what needs to be expanded on.

“Heya, Mish.” Jensen leaned back, arm draped on the back of the couch, “How you doing with this? Need any help with anything?”

Misha paused, “I… I think I’m okay. Just feeling a bit overwhelmed right now. This isn’t like the ‘Fan Perspective’, I can’t shoot this one on the fly. So it makes it that much more complicated.”

“We will make it work, Mish.” Jensen gave Misha a tight smile before letting his eyes wander back to the script in his lap.

Feeling something was wrong, Misha looked over to Jared, who caught his eye before looking back to Jensen. Richard sat looking over the script some more, oblivious to the silent conversation.

“Rich,” Misha spoke up, causing the other man to look at him, “I’d like to go over something with you regarding the story.”

“Sure.” Richard looked between Jensen and Jared a moment before walking with Misha to the dining room table, “What’s up?”

Standing in front of a chair, his back to Jensen, Misha looked at the table, his head bowed.

“This may have been a mistake.” Misha said quietly, “I don’t think Jensen is comfortable with this.”

“Well,” Richard looked between Misha and Jensen, “I think that as long as you don’t play a heavy hand, this can go smoothly. If Jen starts freaking out, then we stop.” Rich looked back at Misha, “Misha, I know what you’re doing and why you’re doing it. You really a hopeless romantic when it comes down to it.” Richard smile, “Don’t panic, it will be alright. Jensen is a big boy, if he doesn’t like something he’ll tell you.”

“Maybe I should cut out some of the nude scenes.” Misha looked up.

“If it moves the story further, film it.” Richard shrugged.

“I’m worried Rich, what…” he glanced over his shoulder at Jensen and Jared, “What if it ruins everything? He’s my best friend and I don’t want to lose what we have already.”

“Look most of the cast is already… familiar with each other, you know this. Fooling around, working off some extra energy, we all do it. Our wives and husbands are thankfully understanding. But everyone knows that what you and Jensen have is…” Richard’s lips curled up in a smarmy grin, “A ‘more profound bond.’” Richard used finger quotes and dropped his voice, mimicking Castiel.

Misha glared at Rich for a full minute.

“I hate you so much right now.”

“I love you too big guy.” Richard wrapped an arm around Misha.

“Get off me.” Misha pushed at Richard, playfully.

“Look, I will be your compass, if I think things are getting out of hand, I’ll tell you but you have to promise to stop if it comes to that point.”

“I will,” Misha nodded, “I don’t want anything happening to him.” Misha turned, keeping his eyes on Jensen. Glaring when Jared took a picture of he and Rich talking. Most likely still ‘chronicling’ this adventure.

“What about you?” Richard looked over at his friend but Misha had no response. “Look if you need anything, let me know.”

“Be my A.D.?” Misha asked. Richard brightened up.

“Really?”

“Sure,” Misha smiled, “You and I are both in the same boat, enough directing experience to make us dangerous.” Rich answered him with a smirk and a nod. “Jen?” Misha stepped forward when it looked like the two Js had finished their conversation, “I thought we could talk a moment about the script.” His voice was unsure and tentative.

“Uh, can’t… Mish… Gotta Skype date with my girls.” Jensen gave a nervous half smile, “Raincheck?” He pointed at Misha, who could only nod slowly. Jumping up to his feet, Jensen made a hasty goodbye to the room before flying from the room.

Standing quietly in the living room, Misha shifted his weight, looking at his feet.

“Misha, it’s okay. Jen is a little unsure about the Destiel stuff but he is fine with everything else. He was joking that he needs to get into the gym before any of his shirtless scenes.” Jared stood and crossed over to the blue eye man. Wrapping his arms around him, Jared held him for a moment, “Breathe, just focus on making the film.”

“You guys were such dicks to me when I directed.” Misha mumbled.

“We can do that again if it helps.”

There was a pause.

“It might.”

Jared  and Rich both snickered.

“I promise no bruises.”

“Dick.”

“Come on Moose, Misha is going to take a hot shower, rub one out and go to bed.” Richard took Jared by the hand, “And you and I are going back to your place and rehearsing our fun scenes.”

“Later Misha.” Jared pulled off the blue eyed man and allowed the golden eyed man to pull him out of the apartment.

Standing alone, Misha took a deep breath. Walking to the kitchen counter, he pulled out his laptop and powered it up. While he waited he sent a text and waited. By the time the computer was fully booted up he got his response. A few clicks later and he was staring into the eyes of his wife.

“Vick…” He breathed, she was his ballast, the rock that he clung to when the whirlwind of his life grew to a hurricane.

“I take it that it didn’t go well?” Vicki’s face was serious and concerned.

“He ran out after the reading, made excuses about skyping with Danneel.” He sat, shoulders curled inwards.

“Babe, listen to me, I know that Jensen loves you. What level of that love is for him to decide.” She paused, “Hey, you going to be okay?”

“I think that this may have been the wrong way to show him how I feel.” Looking at the keyboard, he sighed heavily, “What’s wrong with dinner and a movie?” He muttered.

“Because that’s not you.”

Misha looked up.

“Babe, you hand forged my engagement ring,” she paused for emphasis, “You made our bed. Honey, you go big. Anything less… just… it isn’t you.” She smiled, “I think when Jensen figures it out, he’ll be overwhelmed but he’ll love your overture. Hell, he’s come out of his skin since you two have been friends. He’s singing in front of people, he’s more comfortable with himself enough to be the goofy dork we all know him to be but doing it out in front of fans. Hell, look at the YANA campaign! He would NOT have made those videos three or four years ago.”

“Yeah but look at all the flack we picked up because of it.” Misha muttered.

“And look at all the good you’ve done with it.” There was a pause as Vicki looked over her shoulder. “Yeah okay.” Reaching down she picked up Maison and sat her on her lap.

“Hi daddy!” She giggled.

“Hey princess, how are you?” Misha’s face lit up seeing his daughter.

“Good. Westy and I made jewelry!” She held up her slight wrist showing off a macaroni and beaded bracelet, painted in several garish shades.

“Look at that! I wish I had one.”

Maison giggled loudly.

“They made you one.” Vicki smiled.

“Momma!” West ran over and leaned into his mother, “It was a surprise.” He stage whispered.

“Hey Westy, you taking care of our girls?”

“Yep!” He nodded his head, his hair falling everywhere. Misha smirked as the random thought that West reminded him of what a very young Sam Winchester may have looked like.

“Good.”

“Dad, when you get home I want to build a robot.”

“A robot?”

“Yes…” West looked down and became enamored with something on the floor.

“He wants robots to clean his room, do his homework, do his chores…” Vicki watched West.

“He… wait, my… my son wants minions?” Misha lit up, “I’m so proud of you Westy!” He called out, melodramatic pride in his voice. Vicki sat up and smiled a tired grin at her husband. There was a long pause as the kids scuffled on the floor for a moment before Vicki ordered them both to get ready for bed. Several moments later the kids were off getting dressed leaving Misha looking at Vicki’s face. “You’re so beautiful.”

Vicki rolled her eyes but a smile was still on her lips.

“You… are a beautiful mess.”

Misha huffed.

“Take a shower, take some aspirin and get some sleep.” Vicki pressed gently, “What time is your call tomorrow?”

“Noon.” Misha ran his hands down his face.

“I love you.” Vicki pressed a kiss to her lips before pressing her hand to the screen.

“I love you too, V.” He sighed, mimicking her actions before shutting down Skype.

Taking her suggestions, he slipped into a hot shower, washing the anxiety down the drain along with the water. Rinsing his hair free of shampoo, he began working some conditioner in before waiting the two minutes for the miracle (according to the container). Squirting a little more into his hand, he worked his hand down to his half hardened cock. Imagining it was Jensen’s large calloused hand, Misha groaned, closing his eyes. Moving his wrist and twisting at the head, Misha bit his lip. If only he wasn’t such a coward…

No, he was too hard to start actually thinking, he just needed to get off at this point.

Pulling a tried and true fantasy from his spank bank, Misha concentrated on the pleasure he was causing himself. The fantasy that at some point during a con, they’d end up in a room together, they’d end up fooling around and Jensen totally on board with everything. At some point Misha straddles his waist, kissing every single one of those freckles that pepper his face, while Jensen takes both of their cocks in hand and pumps them together. Feeling Jensen’s cock slide up against his own, watching his face as he grows closer and closer to completion…

Misha came hard, crying out as he did. Painting the wall with his release.

Panting, Misha leaned up against the side of the stall, propping himself up with one hand. Waiting until he had calmed some, he stepped under the spray and rinsed his hair and body. Stepping out of the shower, he dried off quickly before slipping into his bed. Sighing heavily, he let exhaustion overcome him.


	3. Chapter 3

Four days later and the crew of, what they were calling, The Italian Job, were wrapping up the Castiel and Dean scenes on set, having received clearance with Supernatural Studios to use soundstages, props and even the Impala for the few scenes outside of the hotel. On Wednesday they were flying to the next convention, so that they could do some filming a few days before the actual convention. They would be filming over two separate conventions the most pivotal scene. It was something that they had shared with the crew and with Creation Entertainment but asked that they not say anything. Only that Misha was offering up a separate panel. So far everything was going swimmingly.

Except that Misha was a wreck.

On screen he was fine, perfect in fact. But off screen, while directing, he was freaking out. Thankfully Richard was there to save his ass. Between the filming and managing of the project and worrying about Jensen, Misha was finding he had little left to give. Which was not what he wanted to do at a con. Not when they would be filming at it, not when it was the most critical of scenes. Plus, Jensen was avoiding him. He was certain of that. It was depressing him to the point he found himself in the hotel bar at one in the morning before the start of the con.

He was well into his third scotch when someone slid into the stool next to him. Groaning, he turned to look. Jared was flagging down the bartender.

“’Sup, Jay?” Misha sat up.

“Heya, scotch please.” Jared turned from the bartender and smiled. “You okay, Mish?”

“Never better.” Misha signaled for another.

“For an actor, you’re a terrible liar.” Jared took a small sip and winced. “You gonna tell me what’s going on.”

“No… it’s…” Misha shook his head, “It’s complicated.”

“So? How do we make it simple?” He asked taking another sip.

“Can’t.” Misha furrowed his brows, “I’m… I’m going to finish this stupid project of mine but with changes. I’m not going to put Jensen through this, I’m… I’m just going to end this before it gets too out of control.”

Jared just stared at his friend.

“You’re going to give up?” Jared shook his head. Misha said nothing but looked into his glass. “Misha, you are the most positive, energetic and stubborn man I know. When you want something you go after it… I don’t understand what’s with the cold feet?”

“He’s been avoiding me Jay, he… he always made time for me in the past. No matter what, now… he... he doesn’t look me in the eyes. It’s… it’s like he knows and he’s disgusted.” Misha hung his head, “I can’t deal with this. I can’t go through this like season 7 again.”

“Look, this is different than season 7…”

“How?” Misha turned his angry blues on the taller man.

“It... it just is. Look, I know Jen cares about you a lot, Mish. Jen won’t hate you, no matter what happens.” Jared threw back the rest of the drink.

Misha sighed.

“Okay, you can’t hold your liquor buddy, let’s get you upstairs.” Jared pulled on Misha.

“I’m not…” Misha started with a slight slur to his words. Jared grinned to himself knowing he caught Misha just before the man toppled into the dumb-drunken-decision-making-zone he got into after a couple of drinks.

“Come on Misha. You’ve got tomorrow to drink also.” Jared prodded.

Grunting, Misha allowed himself to be pulled up. Reaching into his pockets, he pulled out three twenties and dropped them on the counter before staggering out of the bar.

Jared quietly chuckled after him, Misha’s gait reminding him of Leviathan!Cas from… that season, season 7. That was a dark time for both of his friends. Misha had just admitted to Jared his affections for Jensen before they had filmed the season 6 finale.

While sitting at the wedding chapel in episode 8 in season 7, Jensen was missing Misha at an intolerable level. Always pointing out things that Misha would find funny, always talking about old stories related to Misha. But when Jared asked when Jensen had last spoken to Misha, Jensen clamed up. Jared had been texting Misha regularly and knew that Jensen had not contacted the blue eyed man at all. It was hurting Misha only because of how close the two of them had come. But he also knew Misha was coming to Vancouver to talk with the producers about bringing Castiel back. Jared wasn’t supposed to know as nothing had been finalized. But he was excited, hoping that it would work out, not only for the sake of his friends but because Castiel brought something special to the show. Misha brought another level to the set.

Sighing, Jared remembered in an instant all of the longing that year of filming had wrought for the two men. Wishing he could pull the very high school act of telling each other they do in fact have a thing between them, of that he was certain.

Quickening his pace, Jared caught up with Misha, who was leaning up against the wall, asleep. Sighing, he pulled Misha to him, waking him. Helping shoulder most of his weight, Jared manage to take Misha up to his room and get him into the other queen bed. He felt bad that he didn’t have anything that Misha could fit into but Jared didn’t feel right about leaving him along in his own room. Making sure Misha was on his belly so he couldn’t choke on his on vomit, if it came to that. Setting a bottle of water next to the bed, Jared changed quickly, brushed his teeth and climbed into his bed. After a moments hesitation, Jared took out his phone and snapped a picture of a passed out Misha. If he changed his mind about it later, he could always delete it but if things went smoothly, then it would be another layer to his chronicling he was doing. It wasn't the movie he was tracking, but the slow build to hos two friends coming together.

Lying in bed Jared wondered what he could do to help Misha and what will happen if Jensen does in fact reject Misha’s declarations.


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting in the green room, Misha wore sunglasses and was pounding back water in between coffee. Jared sat a bottle of Excedrin next to the man, squeezing his shoulder before grabbing a drink of his own.

“The hell happened to you?” Jensen asked walking in with Rich, Rob and Borja.

“Got carried away reviewing notes for filming.” He rubbed his forehead.

“You gonna live man?” Jensen asked, standing before Misha. Rich and Jared exchanged looks behind them. Misha just grunted in response. “Well, you need any help?” Jensen furrowed his brow for a moment before grinning, “You know I have experience directing.”

Misha looked up slowly. Jared nodded at Rich, giving three shakes of his head towards Misha.

“That’s a great idea, Mish. I know I’m your Assistant Director but to have another set of eyes look things over? I think it’s a good idea.” Rich shrugged, “But that’s just me.”

Looking over at Rich, Misha nodded his head.

“Okay kiddo, we can talk more about it later, right now, I have to tell you about an executive decision I made.”

Misha looked up suddenly, worried that maybe Rich had told Jensen and that was why the man was talking to him again. Sitting calmly, Rich smiled but was nervous.

Misha’s gut threatened to make an appearance.

“I made some calls and rearranged some things with Creation but instead of Cas and Dean having a panel Sunday, like we had planned, I thought it would be better some other characters get a chance at a panel. That way we can see how the crowd reacts and it doesn’t spoil the surprise for Italy.” Rich looked at his friend and raised his eyebrows slowly, “You two can watch from the back of the room if you want to get a read on the audience so we know what to expect in Italy.” He grinned.

Misha wanted to punch and kiss Rich, simultaneously.

Taking a long deep cleansing breath, Misha nodded at Rich, “That’s a good idea, Jen?” He looked up at the object of his affections, “What do you think?”

“Dude I think that’s awesome. What characters will be at the panel?”

The smile that Rich responded with was positively… Trickster like. The turning in Misha’s stomach returned.

“Well, Creation came up with the idea of Heaven and Hell, least that’s what they’re calling it.”

Jared snorted.

“It’s going to be a large panel. Four representatives from Heaven, four from Hell.”

Jensen let out a low whistle, “Sounds like chaos.”

“Which is why Chuck will be MC’ing this particular panel.” Rich smiled at his cohort, who was busy showing Borja something on his phone.

“What?” He looked up when he realized the room was looking at him.

“Heaven and Hell panel, man.” Rich replied.

“Oh, yeah. Should be fun.” Rob smiled nervously.

“So sayeth the Lord.” Rich groused.

Jared snorted again, slowly bringing up his camera and snapping a couple of photos.

“So… does Chuck count as Heaven?” Jensen asked, arms crossed over his chest.

“Nope,” Rich stood and dramatically pointed to one corner of the room, “In this corner, representing light love and dick with wings, are…. The four little archangels that could. Raphael, Lucifer, Michael and Moi.” Rich grinned, “In this corner,” he pointed to the opposite one, “representing darkness, hate and dicks with horns, Ruby, Crowley, Abaddon and Cain.”

Chuckling, Misha realized he couldn’t wait to sit in on this panel.

“Dude,” Jensen turned to Jared, “Your _WIFE_ is playing along?”

“Why not?” Jared grinned, shrugging, “She jumped at the chance. And I still argue that despite being an archangel, Lucifer should be on the side of Hell.”

Rolling his eyes, Rich huffed.

“Fine, Jar, you can sit in as Gadreel.”

“How is that any better?” Jared spread his arms.

“He redeemed himself, you ass!” Rich laughed.

“Which Raphael are we talking about?” Misha spoke up.

“Oh, Demore. Said he could pop out for a day to do the panel.” Rich leaned against the table Rob was sitting at.

“Man, this is gonna be epic.”

“You have no idea.” Rich smirked, donning a pair of sunglasses, “Now, kiddos, the talent needs to warm up the crowd.

*

A little food with some of the cast that was in panels for the morning helped lessen the feeling of illness that clung to Misha. Jensen was his old amiable self. Grumbling when he was having troubles with Instagram. The urge to call him Old Man Ackles was on the tip of Misha’s tongue before he thought better of it and kept quiet.

The rest of the day was spent drinking water, popping Excedrin like candy and plastering on a fake smile to anyone he came across. Without the pressure of the Destiel panel looming over his head, Misha was able to relax and start to enjoy himself again. Looking around at the people he was with at any time during the day, he realized that most everyone was in on his project. They all knew his feelings for Jensen and yet they all remained quiet on it, no one spilling to him yet. They were all helping him to win Jensen’s love. Misha couldn’t help but feel choked up over the amount of love and support from his second family. Really… they weren’t a second family. Yes, he had Vicki and the kids, but he loved each and every one of these people too. They were just… his family. And his family was helping him despite the ridiculousness of his request.

A smirk played at his lips, as the idle thought of world domination crossed his mind.

First Jensen, then the rest of the world. Later.


	5. Chapter 5

When Richard announced the name of the secret panel that was up next, the room bubbled in excitement. WHAT DID THAT MEAN? Was heard more than anything. Jensen and Misha, standing at the back of the room with some of the hotel staff and volunteers chuckled.

“We may need ear plugs.” Jensen leaned over to Misha.

“Wait till Italy.” Misha smirked back.

Bouncing his eyebrows Jensen shook his head, grin spread wide on his lips. Eyes lingering a moment too long, Misha sighed quietly.

 _Wait till Italy_ , he reminded himself. That was where he was going to tell Jensen everything. After the filming was over. Hoping that the kiss they were to share, as well as the nakedness, may help to soften Jensen to the idea…. Before Misha worked him hard. Blinking his eyes, Misha shook his head. He couldn’t think of Jensen naked and hard for him, not right now, not standing next to him like this.

Movement on the stage brought his attention back up. Rob… no, Chuck stumbled onto the stage, dressed in that horrid outfit from the ‘The Real Ghostbusters’, when he was…. Misha laughed out loud. This was Chuck from that episode. Drinking water nervously before walking up to a microphone, smiling timidly, nervously out into the audience.

Catching on to what was happening, Jensen let out a guffaw of his own. The room was not quiet but it was more so than it normally was when a star was on the stage. They were waiting and confused.

That concerned Misha.

“Hi, hey, hello?” Chuck spoke into the mic a little too close and loudly before wincing and taking a step back, “Well… Welcome, to the… panel. The... uh, Heaven and Hell, panel.” He grimaced, “I still don’t think that this is a good idea.”

“When was the last time you had a good idea?” Mark Shephard, black suited, stepped out smiled a smarmy grin at Rob before bowing slightly, “Sir.” Glass of scotch in hand, mic in the other, he walked over to the other side of the stage as the crowd went nuts.

“You need to know your place, plague.” Matt Cohen walked out, dressed as young John Winchester possessed by Michael, “That is your father.”

“Not my father,” Genevieve walked out next, Ruby outfit in full force.

“Child,” Mark Pellegrino followed closely after her, dressed as Nick, with a little makeup to give the slightly burned vessel look to him. He walked to Ruby and cradled her face, “He’s my father, despite his short comings.”

Chuck let out a squawk of indignation.

“Perhaps it is your short comings to which you are referring to, Lucifer.” Demore walked out, dark suit, a frown on his face, eyes intense on Lucifer. The crowd went wild. Demore was never at cons and it was enough that the fans were losing their minds. Especially since they were catching on to what was happening.

“Is it a party?” Alaina walked out, ‘the Devil made me do it’ shirt outfit, makeup smeared, hair up but slightly mussed, even some make up for the reattached hands and head. “Archangels, swell, let’s play pigeon.” She walked around Michael, running a fingernail up his chin.

“They went all out on this. Rich must have arranged this before we left Vancouver.” Misha whispered to Jensen, his lips brushing the other man’s ear. Nodding in reply, Jensen watched the stage, grinning like an idiot.

“Abaddon.” Tim Omundson walked up the stage slowly, hair loose, framing his bearded face, first blade in hand, “Mind your manners. We aren’t the only entities here.”

“Cain,” She popped a hip and grinned her maniacal smile at him. Cain raised the blade and pointed it at her.

“Dean Winchester may have killed you once but it doesn’t mean I’ll let you off that easy.”

“Can’t we all just get along?” Rich entered, arms wide, Gabriel outfit donned and… shaved.

Both Mish and Jensen stood up straighter. Rich shaved for this? Sharing a look, they returned to staring at the stage in fascination. Rich HATED to shave and only did if he was working.

“Um, yeah, what… what Gabriel said.” Chuck spoke up, “No fighting, please.” Michael took a step forward, “No smiting either Michael.” Chuck raised a finger. Michael nodded his head and took a step back.

“Suck up.” Lucifer muttered, Michael turned and narrowed his eyes at the man.

“So… um… we... we are here, to… to answer questions from the… the fans…” Chuck continued.

“Oh bloody hell,” Crowley turned to the first line on the side of the stage he was standing on, “Do you have a question? Or a desire I can help fulfill? I can make a deal with you.” He grinned.

“No demon deals, Crowley,” Chuck spoke up, “Or I’ll lift the no smiting ban.”

“Spoilsport.” He grumbled but turned back to the line.

Gabriel pulled out a lollypop and began sucking on it as he walked over the edge of the stage, sitting and dangling his feet over the edge. Michael frowned and whispered something over to Raphael, who simply nodded stoically.

“This is… this is amazing. Oh my God….” The first girl stammered.

“Please don’t bring Him into this.” Ruby rolled her eyes.

“I’m standing right here.” Chuck replied.

The fan giggled nervously.

“So… um… only two of you… are still… um, alive.”

That was met with groans.

“If your character was still alive, or out of the cage, what would you be doing right now?”

“Well, sweetheart, I happen to be out of the cage right now.” Lucifer smiled sweetly, batting his eyes at the flustered girl, “I’m just… less attractive.”

“Hey!” Misha spoke up from the back. Luckily the crowd was too loud to be heard.

Gabriel snickered.

“So vain brother,” Raphael spoke up, “It’s a sin, you realize.”

Turning slowly to look at the quiet angel, Lucifer faced him fully, “As is Pride, little brother.”

Misha shivered.

“This is… surreal.”

Jensen nodded.

For the next hour, the two men in the back watched characters from their show answer questions, making canon the idea that Michael is in fact singing show tunes in the Cage (Cats, Wicked and Phantom of the Opera being his main choices), Abaddon and Cain had a brief affair and that Gabriel indeed has a thing for Sam Winchester.

“Tell me you wouldn’t climb that mountain,” He yelled, smiling, “And I’ll call you a liar!”  The crowd was mixed. Some liking that, a few stray voices calling out that Sam belonged with Dean.

“They do realize they are brothers, right?” Jensen pinched the bridge of his nose.

Misha shrugged. “Incest is the new black?”

Rolling his eyes, Jensen concentrated on the stage.

“Well, that’s all the time we have for now.” Chuck pipped up nervously, “Thanks for coming out!” He waved and looked at the stage, “Don’t make me banish you all.”

One by one the characters made their individual goodbyes and walked of the stage. Each getting applause and hollers from the crowd. A quick glance at Jensen and Misha felt more relaxed. This will work.

Slipping out before the crowd started moving for their J2 photo ops, Jensen and Misha ducked into a back of house hallway.

“Well,” Jensen chuckled, “That looks like it’ll be both painful and fun.”

“Yeah, I fear poor Cas will be pelted with rotten fruit from the Wincest shippers.” Misha shook his head, small smile on his lips.

“Don’t worry buddy, I’ll protect you.” Jensen stepped up and wrapped an arm around the shorter man’s shoulders.

Looking up at Jensen, this close, Misha could make up all those delicious freckles that peppered his skin. Licking his lips, Misha forced to turn his face and nodded.

“So I’m the damsel in distress here?” Misha quipped. Feeling the need to say something.

“When aren’t you?” Jensen replied.

“Dick.” Misha pushed Jensen, “Go meet your adoring masses. I’m sure Clif will execute me for stealing you away.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jensen pulled his phone from his pocket and sent out a quick text, “What are you up to now?”

“Going to talk with Rich about the video.”

Nodding his head but not looking up, Jensen kept typing on his phone. Taking a breath, Misha turned and walked out into the hall. Staying to stare at Jensen would have just been weird. Well, weird for Jen/Misha, not Dean/Cas, but they weren’t the ones in character right now. It took a few turns down various halls before he found a familiar one that led him to the Green Room. Finding everyone sitting around relaxing, Misha smiled as Rich launched himself at Misha, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug.

“Brother! Look at these sorry sonsofbitches that dad dragged up from the dead.”

Misha smirked and instantly embraced Demore, having not seen him in an age. Sitting, Misha found himself feeling good and comfortable. All nervousness of the filming gone from him entirely. He hadn’t realized how nervous he was about the actual filming and if the crowd would respond to it at all. And if this was any indication of how it can be, then Misha could rest assure that they would have something special captured, even if Jensen wasn’t interested.

Frowning at that thought, Misha pushed the negativity from his mind. Right now, he was feeling good and surrounded by people he cared about. Catching up with Demore, Tim and the others, Misha allowed himself to not worry about anything else for the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

The convention had helped to dispel some of the heaviness that had been hanging around Misha’s shoulders. He had felt it lift on Sunday, watching Jensen and Jared’s panel. Listening to him speak always was relaxing for him but knowing that he and Jensen were fine, made things normal.

Back in Vancouver, taping went as planned. Rich chose to stay with Misha in his guest room, staying close to help with the little bits of filming that needed to be reshot and had even started editing.

Misha could kiss Rich.

However, he was saving his lips for Jensen and the scenes that would be coming up in Italy. While the naked scene was titillating it was the kiss that had Misha tied up in knots. Play it like Cas, who is in love with Dean or play it like Misha who is in love with Jensen? It would be folly to kiss Jensen as Misha, it would be unprofessional. While Jensen could abide a lot, he would most likely get mad about taking advantage of the situation, should he find out.

Deciding it was best to go with the moment, Misha put the matter out of his head and focused on Castiel.

“I have to say,” Rich took two beers from Misha’s fridge, “This is going smoother than I thought.” He passed one to Misha before sitting on the couch next to him. Leaning over the table, he pulled his laptop over and prepped the unfinished masterpiece to preview it. “Surely we can splice new scenes or shots and of course there is the music to consider. Rob said he and the boys would be happy to lay down some stuff for it. I’m sure if you begged so would Manns.”

Taking a swig of his drink, Misha watched the screen nervously.

“Should we be watching it before we finish shooting it?” He asked.

“Sure. Lets us know if we need to reshoot anything.” Rich shrugged, “You ready?’

Nodding Misha sat back and waited.

The movie started.

Sitting forward, Misha watched with rapt interest, laughed at the humor and frowned at the drama.

The movie, thus far, concluded.

Looking up sharply, Misha processed what he had witnessed. So far a monster of the week type episode, shot slightly differently than normal but felt very much like an episode. Chewing on his lip, the blue eyed man thought about this and looked at his friend. Rich clearly was waiting for some sort of feedback.

“You’ve done a hell of a job Rich.”

“Okay… not quite what I had in mind.”

“What then?” Misha went to take a swig of his beer before realizing it was already gone. Rising he walked over to his simple kitchen to grab another round.

“Well, I was hoping for actual notes. Too dark, too bright, camera needs to be more to the left, Jensen is a sexy beast…”

Misha glared at the man as he opened the two beers at his sink before walking back.

“I like it Rich, you’ve done a great job with it.” He passed the beer to the man, “Seriously, I could never have gotten this far without you.”

“Yeah yeah yeah.” He took a sip but kept his eyes on him, “So… Italy.”

Misha sighed.

“Jus in Bellos… Coming up.”

“Yeah, I’m aware.”

There was a tense silence, the kind that if a sound was made, it would snap and all would be lost. Rich simply sat back and watched Misha chew at his bottom lip.

“Mish…”

“Rich, it’s fine.”

“Shuddup, I’m talking.” Rich sat forward to look at the stunned face of the man next to him, “I know you’re nervous, I know your reasons for doing what you’re doing. I just want to say that… you’ll be fine. And this will be fun. The Angels and Demons panel was a great time and I know that the crowd will eat up a Dean and Cas panel. Focus on that. The rest of the stuff… Well, we have it planned out already.”

Rich looked long at Misha.

“I think that you should take Jensen away from the convention one of the nights we’re there and tell him, instead of waiting to show him the film first.”

Sitting quietly, Misha looked at his hands, at the beer in them. He had wanted to show the film to Jensen, tell him it was his love note to him. Let him see that dorky side of Misha, the one that creates, drums up silly ideas, goes into a project at 1000 miles per hour, because that’s the only speed he knows. But to tell him in Italy, hours after shooting their last scenes… or God forbid BEFORE they film… He had planned to tell Jensen in Italy but preferably at the very end of the con. So that if he didn’t respond to Misha, they didn’t have to deal with each other until the next con. But if he responded favorably, they could spend the rest of the week in Italy together. So the idea of talking to Jensen DURING the con… that worried Misha. The years of pining for Jensen, trying hard to push him out of his mind, the restless nights thinking about him, the fantasies… he was so close to the end of this project, would it be wise to do it then? Or would it be better to not say anything at all?

“Look man, I can’t tell you what to do but that is my advice.” Rich pressed gently, “We have a long flight for you to think about it.” Rich patted Misha’s arm before standing, “Alright, I’m going to get my beauty rest. Try and get some sleep.” Rich walked down the hall to the small guest room.

Sitting quietly, Misha took another swig of his beer. A thousand thoughts running through his head before his eyes landed on the laptop. Clicking on the video, Misha rewatched it. Then watched it a third time. Then a fourth, fifth, sixth. By the ninth time, Mish had finished his beer and was actually starting to grow tied. Having not made up his mind just yet about when to talk to Jensen, he at least was making peace with the scenes they would be filming in Italy.

Shutting down the laptop, Misha picked up the remaining beer bottles and walked them to his recycling bin. A small smile blooming on his face, in less than four days he’d be seeing Jensen naked. While it was unprofessional of him to secretly be looking forward to it, Misha, for the moment, didn’t care. 


	7. Chapter 7

Rain greeted the advanced guard of the Supernatural Convention stars, as they landed in Rome. Sore, tired, jet lagged and now damp, the entourage made their way into the hotel of the convention. Normally Jensen and Jared would be put up in a different hotel away from the convention but this was Italy and all convention rules were off.

Grunting their goodbyes as they were slowly peeling off towards their rooms, Misha entered his suite. Having upgraded his room himself, he figured this would be the best place to film. It was a two bedroom, like it was in the script, with a shared common room between them. The room he would be using would be used as the Padalecki suite in the story, since it is never seen. The other room would be used for filming and remain a hot set while they were in Italy. No going in and out of it at all unless it was for shooting.

Tonight was for sleeping. Tomorrow they would be filming in the common room, then the day after that would be the nude scenes. Then the con and the Destiel panel. After the weekend was over, they would reshoot anything that needed to be before they leave.

It was going to be a long weekend but like most of the others, they would be taking it easy starting Tuesday and would remain for several days more. This was always the Winchester family European Vacation. Brushing his teeth, Misha chuckled at that thought and wondered if he could film a comedy next year. The last thoughts Misha had were those of the shoot for tomorrow and hoping all would be ready.

***

A couple hours into filming and everything was running smoothly. While never having worked with her, Gen was a lot of fun to play off of. It made Misha a little sad they had not had a scene together during the French Mistake. If nothing else, Gen managed to keep Jared in line while they were filming. There were only two instances of Tom Foolery by Jared both accompanied by the strong disapproving look only a mother can give. Jared had the good sense to at least look ashamed.

Things went so well that they finished early. Beer and pizza was ordered. Rich at least had the good sense to insist everyone changes out of their costumes before they ate. Opting to hang everything up in the shooting suite.

Sitting on a couch between Jensen and Rob, Misha sat back, three slices of pizza in his belly and a cold beer in hand, he felt good.

“So, tomorrow you get to mack on my husband,” Gen looked over at Rich, the two of them sitting together on the loveseat, “Want me to tell you how to make him moan?”

“Gen!” Jared squawked, looking up from his phone having snapped a picture of Rich and his wife just a moment before.

Rich, initially having looked shell-shocked, slowly began to grin.

“Actually, yes, yes I would.” Rich turned and looked at her with interest.

“Oh, this ought to be good.” Jensen grinned.

“So, ready to see Misha’s ass, Jen?” Jared piped up, an innocent smile on his face.

Rich and Gen snickered while Rob choked on his beer. Misha’s three slices suddenly felt like a bad idea.

“Yep, you know me, been dying to see some of the skin that apparently I love to lick.”

It was Misha’s turn to fumble his beer. This prompted laughs from everyone but Rich.

Feeling his face blush, Misha stood and went to grab a towel to clean up his jeans, thankful that Rich had ordered him out of the Castiel costume earlier.

“How ‘bout it Mish? Ready to see all my freckles?” Jensen bounced his eyebrows, grinning.

It wasn’t funny to Misha. In fact he was hurt that everyone was laughing about it. Rationally, he tried to figure that this was an uncomfortable thing to do and this was Jensen’s way of dealing with it but still, it hurt.

“Yeah.” Misha huffed, “Sure. Looking forward to it.”

“You should change out of those, rinse them, let them dry.” Rich stood up.

“Yeah,” Misha looked at his dampened crotch. What irony. “I should probably do that.

Rich set his beer down, “Misha I do want to review a few of the shots with you before I leave.”

“Sure thing, just… let me… change.” Misha disappeared into his bedroom, changing into his dark jeans and tossing his dirty ones in the tub, letting it fill with water. Stepping back into the common room, he found everyone was gone but Rich.

“Where’s… what happen? Jared fart?”

“Sent them off,” Rich was hooking up camera one to his laptop, “I saw that by the way.”

“Saw what?”

“The way your face fell when Jensen made that quip.” Rich sighed, looking up when the camera’s memory was being downloaded, “Want to talk about it?”

“No.” Misha grumbled grabbing a fresh beer.

“You know Jen does mask a lot of his shit with humor. He’s a lot like Dean that way. Or vice versa.”

“Doesn’t matter. I’m just going to do my job.”

“Job? Buddy this is supposed to be fun.” Rich sat back. Misha knew he was right, but it still didn’t set well with him.

“I just need to get through tomorrow.”

“Hey man, it’s going to be tense for everyone. I love you like a brother but really have no interest in your junk. So, we all have our crosses to bare.” Rich patted Misha’s shoulder.

“Be careful, I understand that once you see it, you will always crave it,” Rich blinked for a moment, taking in what Misha just said, “I was cursed at a young age.”

The laughter from Rich exploded from his small frame, filling the room and warming Misha’s body. He hadn’t realized that he had been cold before this. He felt his body relax infinitesimally but it was enough for the moment.

“Okay, let’s watch this.” Misha sat forward while Rich fiddle with the laptop.

***

Grumbling in his robe, Misha sat drinking coffee, waiting for the queue that they were ready for them in the Hot Suite. He didn’t remember setting up a call this early but Rich reminded him that it was necessary to capture the morning light.

Next to him on the couch, drinking his own coffee was Jensen. Also clad in a bathrobe, Jensen stared straight ahead at the Italian dubbed Gilligan’s Island on the television. Glancing over, Misha was starting to feel nervous about this. Luckily this was just a wake up and get dressed sort of situation albeit a long sequence of it. Still, Misha was nervous.

“You’re channeling Cas there, Mish.” Jensen said to the tv screen.

“Sorry.” He pulled his eyes to the screen, “Nervous.”

Turning his soft green eyes to the man next to him, Jensen offered up a soft smile.

“Me too, man.”

Catching the look, Misha smiled back shyly.

“What about my lickable skin?” He asked.

“Heh, yeah…” Jensen rubbed the back of his neck, an action Misha found odd, “I’m an ass?” Jensen offered.

“Guys,” Rob poked his head out of the room, “We’re ready.”

Nodding to him, Misha stood up and set his coffee down. Walking towards the room, he shot over his shoulder to Jensen, “You just can’t wait to see _my_ ass.” He winked.

“Dude, you’re not gonna flex on screen or nothing, are you?” Jensen asked, narrowing his eyes as he walked in.

“Nah, no need. You can bounce a quarter of this baby.” Misha grinned walking over the clothes that had been strategically placed on the floor. Rich and Jared walked over to the bed on opposite sides, Jared holding a camera in one hand and Rich holding his notebook in his.

“What?” Jensen looked over at Rich.

“We’re here to collect your robes, dumbass.”

“Oh.” Jensen’s face reddened, “No cellphones, right?” He looked pointedly at Jared.

“No Jen, we aren’t gonna take pictures of you on our phones.” Jared looked at his friend, sincerely.

“God I hate that you’re a good actor.” Jensen untied his robe and quickly flung it at Rich, diving for the covers quickly, he sat up in the bed and waited, realizing Misha was not in bed next to him yet, “Coming, princess?”

Flinching at the chiding, Misha slowly pulled off his robe, his eyes unable to meet Jensen’s, before passing it to Jared. Sliding into the bed next to Jensen, he spared a moment to look up to Rich, now standing at the foot of the bed. Rich nodded once to him and somehow that made him take a breath.

“Now kiss.” Rich said.

“Wait, what?” Jensen looked up at the assistant director. Misha felt his heart beat a tattoo in his chest.

“For the trailer.” Rich shrugged, “And like you’re in love and mean it. Otherwise you’ll need to do it again.”

Misha turned and looked at the man of his dreams. Kiss him, while naked, on screen.

“We cut out the sex scene, Rich, we don’t need the kiss.” Misha dragged his eyes away from Jensen.

“It’s because we cut the sex scene out that we need the kiss.” Rich argued.

Admittedly it was an idea that they had kicked around back in Vancouver, giving something to the Destiel shippers but it had been vetoed, thinking that the idea that they were using to suggest the sex was good enough.

“There was a sex scene?” Jensen piped up. Swiveling his head to him, Misha realized it had never been discussed with him before.

“Yeah, the script is based on a fanfiction, called _Revenge of the Subtext_. It’s actually a really good story.” Jared spoke up this time, taking Jensen’s robe from Rich and tossing them over a nearby chair.

“Wait, how come this is the first I’m hearing of this?” Jensen looked around the room.

“We told you about it at the meeting.” Misha inclined his head.

“Huh. Okay. Maybe I need to read this one.”

“You never read any of the stories I send you.” Jared pouted.

“You send me nothing but Destiel or Cockles!” Jensen bit back, “Send me a Sam-bree-elle and I’ll read another Destiel one.”

“It’s Sabriel, Jen,” Jared emphasized the names, “And I’ll be happy to send you some of my favorites.

Jensen crossed his arms, “You’re not at all weirded out by the fact that you have this little harpy climbing you like a tree in them?”

“Hey!” Rich cried as Jared frowned.

“I have no problems understanding that they are works of fiction about two fictional characters. Even if they are supposed to be Rich and I and not Sam and Gabriel. It’s all just stories.” He shrugged, “Besides, I love my Gay archangel.” He wrapped an arm around Rich.

“And I love my bi-curious moose of a hunter.” Rich replied with a warm smile, not missing a beat.

“I hate you both.” Jensen quipped earning a chuckle from Rob.

Smirking, Misha readjusted the blankets over top of him, the tension, the nervousness was fading. He needed that distraction. Looking up at Rich, they exchanged a small smile, Misha mouthing a thanks to the guy.

“Okay kiddos, we gonna do this or not?” Rich straightened up. He walked Rob to one side of the bed and Jared to the other, to best capture the scene, “We can skip the kiss for now, okay, just like we rehearsed. From the top!” Stepping back, Rich walked over to Rob to watch the scene from his angle.

Meanwhile Jensen and Misha exchanged a brief look, Misha noting Jensen’s ears were pinked, before rolling over and getting into position. Position meant spooning, with Jensen, Dean, the little spoon. Misha bit his lip as Jensen presented his bare back to him. Closing his eyes for a moment, he focused on what he was supposed to do, before snuggling in close to him. The moment Misha’s dick nestled against Jensen’s ass, Jensen tensed causing Misha to tense. It took Jensen a moment and taking a breath before relaxing. Misha blew out a long breath as he settled in.

“Dude that tickles.” Jensen muttered.

“Sorry.” Misha replied.

“Seriously, breathing on the back of my neck is tickling me,” Jensen looked over his shoulder.

Nodding Misha bit his lip, holding his breath.

“It’s okay, Mish, breathe. It’s fine” Jensen smiled at him, “Didn’t think you’d be this nervous.”

“I have my junk slotted against your ass and you’re wiggling around. My dick doesn’t know who you are…”

Jensen’s face went crimson, “Oh… I…”

“It’s fine.” Mish chuckled, “Just… let’s get through this.”

“Yeah.” Jensen turned back around and laid his head down. Then moved around trying to get comfortable.

“Really?!” Misha exclaimed, moving his arms around his friend’s torso.

A devious chuckle was his only answer.

Laying his head down, Misha closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. Allowing Castiel to slip over him like a warm blanket. It helped to relax him further. In his mind, Castiel doesn’t care about clothing. He is calm and holding Dean. Instinctively, Misha tightened his grip around Jensen.

“Action.” Rich whispered.

Allowing enough lead in time, Misha began to focus on the scene, his breathing and where Castiel is mentally. What was he dreaming before waking up? Do angels even dream? He should talk with Robbie about that one someday.

Eyes flying open, Castiel looked around, realizing something was wrong.

Castiel flew his eyes open five times that morning, making sure that every angle was caught perfectly. As were the subsequent actions of inspecting the room, a wallet and id, clothes and Dean sleeping all whilst naked. Yes he could be wearing shorts for some of the scene but both he and Rich felt that a side shot of Misha naked and crouched at the bed was needed to let the viewer know what was happening. Drawing on the fear he was feeling regarding Jensen, Misha used that for Cas when waking and exploring the space.

Moving through the scene, there were a few… personal technical difficulties but nothing that a quick reset and an embarrassed chuckle couldn’t fix. Misha was proud that he had not looked once at Jensen’s junk. His ass, was another story. Getting back into the bed to reshoot, he managed to get an eyeful, something he would keep in his memory for future use.

They worked through the morning, dealing with all the naked they had to before breaking for an early lunch. Gen was called over for the second half of the filming and bounded in, a breath of fresh air. Not to say that things were tense but Genevieve made the day just that much lighter, that much brighter.

The second half of the days filming went by quickly and smoothly. Misha had Rich and Jared kiss six times before he felt like it was done. Earning him glares from both me. He snapped a picture of their combined pout with Jared’s own phone, to aide in his chronicling of the tale. Gen teased everyone, making everyone laugh and even allowed Jared a little fun as well.

During a late in the day break, Rich confirmed they were done with shooting in the suite. All that was left was the Dean & Cas panel and a few shots of them walking through the hallways. This was relaxing news to Misha. After their break they were going to change and film the hallway scenes tonight rather than wait. Get it all taken care of while they were on a roll.

Sitting back on the couch, Misha drank his beer and picked at the food on his plate that he hadn’t immediately wolfed down the second it came to the room.

“You okay man?” Jensen sat down next to him, beer cradled in his hand. The both of them had their robes on over their costumes, keep them clean while they were on break.

“Yeah, I’m good. Not worried about the panel at all.” Misha offered a smile to his friend.

“Good,” Jensen slapped Misha’s leg, “I was starting to worry about what this was doing to you.” Misha inclined his head, “You seemed… overly stressed.”

Laughing, Misha rested his head on the back of the couch for a moment. It felt good to laugh again.

“Imagine the stress of asking your best friend to star in a fanfiction film that includes nudity, kissing, a sex scene and a whole lot of loving between them.” Misha stared at Jensen for a long moment, “I was nervous about how you would react to this.”

“Really?” Jensen sat up, a scowl pulling his features together, “That was what you were worried about?” Jensen turned his body towards him, “Misha, for fuck’s sake, you’re one of my best friends. I trust you.”

“I trust you too, doesn’t mean that getting naked with me is something that you necessarily want.” Misha blinked, realizing what he said.

“It wasn’t bad. Slightly weird at first but all nude scenes are slightly weird at first.” Jensen shrugged.

This time Misha’s face scrunched up.

“I did… a couple of independent films.” Jensen looked far too guilty, melting Misha’s heart.

“You better hope the fans don’t get their hands on those.”

“No circulation of them. I should be safe.” Jensen grinned.

“You better hope I don’t get my hands on them.” Misha gave an insidious wink.

“I know you’re a fangirl at heart, Mish.”

“Always.” He chuckled, looking back at Jensen. Whereas Jensen would usually look away at this point, he held Misha’s look. Feeling his heart speed up, Misha bit his bottom lip.  “Heya Jen…” He swallowed, glancing at Rich for a moment, “Could… could I talk with you?”

“You are.” Jensen’s confused face made Misha want to kiss it smooth.

“In the…” He thumbed over to the Hot Suite.

“Sure.” Jensen shrugged and got up, walking in with his beer.

“Be just a moment.” Misha said to the room before following Jensen. Pausing outside, Misha glanced at the room, everyone else seemed to understand the gravity of the moment and all gave their silent shows of support. Stepping into the room, Misha shut the door behind him. Jensen was sitting against the bed, sipping his drink.

“’Sup?” He asked.

Standing by the door, Misha took in the sight of the man before him, power and strength mixed with softness and vulnerability. It honestly made Misha want to fall to his knees and worship this man in every way he’d be allowed.

Jensen was an intelligent man. Like his tv counterpart though, he didn’t give himself much credit for his smarts. He hated to be stereotyped as a pretty face, it was one of the reasons that Jensen had started directing. To show others that he could do more than a Blue Steel pose and be angry. He had range and depth that were only now just being noticed by producers.

More than that, Jensen was a man of action. Remembering seeing tags on Twitter and tumblr, “Action Ackles” made him giggle. It was the truth. Jensen was a passionate man, loyal, caring and preferred actions to words more than not.

Sometimes the parallels to Dean Winchester were disturbing. But who came first, this iteration of Jensen or Dean? It really didn’t matter. None of it matter, right now. Misha was standing in a closed bedroom with Jensen and the day had gone great. Riding high on this thought and taking a quick fortifying drink of his beer, Misha moved quickly over to Jensen. Dropping his empty beer bottle, he pulled Jensen’s face into a kiss.

Opening his mouth to capture Jensen’s lower lip, Misha could hear nothing over the rush of blood in his ears. Surely the beating of his heart could be felt between them. There was a pull under his hands. Opening his eyes and feeling Jensen pull away, he realized that he was being pushed back towards the wall opposite the bed.

“The hell Misha?!” Jensen looked angry, “Why’d you do that?”

“I… uh… I… wanted… thought…” Misha tried to pull himself into the wall, to melt with it, to escape that look. _That look_ that Jensen was giving him.  A look of confusion, pain, betrayal and anger. “I… was wrong.” Misha turned towards the bathroom.

“Hey! I’m not done with you!” Jensen stormed after him, “Why did you do that?”

“It… won’t happen… again.” Misha felt the betraying pain of tears to his eyes. He was so close to the bathroom. He could lock himself away and figure out what to do next. Just as he reached the door, Jensen’s hand caught his shoulder and spun him around.

“Why. Did. You. Kiss. Me?” Jensen’s face was scarlet and inches from Misha’s. Ironic, that normally he’d be turned on being this close to Jensen, he was so the opposite at the moment.

“Because….” Misha closed his eyes, “I’m in… love with… you.” The tears started to fall down his cheeks even as he registered a slight tremor throughout his body.

There was a pause before Misha opened his eyes… to an empty room. Jensen was gone.

“Jen?” Jared’s concerned voice pipped up, “Jensen, wait!”

The front door slammed as Misha was registering what had happened. Sinking to the floor, he buried his face in his hands and knees as Rich ran into the room.

Feeling the hands of friends on his back, Misha allowed himself to breakdown and cry fully. It didn’t matter anymore. He lost Jensen, love, friendship and co-worker. His job was probably in jeopardy now because of this. He should probably call Vicki, she’d know what to say about this.

In a haze, he’s barely aware of Rich and Rob helping him to his feet and leading him to his bedroom. Rich helping Misha change clothes while Rob took care of things in the living room. Rich is speaking to him but Misha doesn’t hear any of it. Laying down on the bed, Misha is numb. Fortunately, he has no place to be for three days. In three days he has his solo panel, in four days the Dean & Cas panel, if that’s still a thing. He’s barely aware that this may change everything for him. His relationship with his friends, his family, his career, his fans… his charity. Everything that he’s been building up for years could be crashing down around his ears.

Misha just doesn’t care.

Closing his eyes, he reaches out for Rich’s hand, capturing his wrist.

“Thank you.” He whispers before falling into a restless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

By fate, Misha is left alone the rest of the night and most of the following day, Thursday. Rich sent him a couple of texts inviting him to dinner. Misha declines.

Friday there is a knock at the door (that’s not room service) and a series of missed called from Jared. Another text from Rich invites him to Karaoke. Misha ignored them all.

Saturday Misha showered and cleaned himself up as best as he could. He had a panel that day after all and he couldn’t let the fans down. Many hours before hand he checked the time. It would be early but he chose to text Vicki and wait on line for her to join him. Soon she was ringing him through Skype.

“How’s Italy?” Vicki’s smile is wide and infectious.

“I screwed up, Vick.” He hung his head.

“Talk to me, Misha.” She pressed gently.

Sighing, fighting the tears that were threatening to resurface, Misha huffed and raised his head. Looking at the caring eyes of his wife, he began to tell her everything. Once it started it was like a dam breaking. In every sense. Tears, sobs and words poured forth.

“I haven’t heard from him since.” Misha concluded.

“Deep breaths, Misha, you have your panel soon.”

Drawing a ragged breath, Misha scrubbed his face.

“I don’t know what to do about tomorrow’s panel. Are we supposed to still film, are we still going to have it? I haven’t heard anything. I don’t know what to expect…” He gasped for breath.

“Misha, Misha…. Listen to me, it will be okay. I need you to take deep breaths.” Vicki instructed, “You need to focus on one thing at a time right now. Get through today.” She bit her lip, “Please, regardless of what happens, we will make it work, okay? I promise you that we will get through this.”

Looking up at his wife, Misha nodded, though he couldn’t see that far into the future like she could.

“Call Rich. He’ll know what’s up. Or maybe Jared. Call both. It’s better –“ Vicki paused, looking over on the table at something. “Mish, I gotta go, I gotta take this call.” Misha nodded as Vicki picked up the phone while turning off the signal. “Danni, hey… what’s-“

Misha looked up just as she terminated the call. Was that Danneel? That would make things more awkward but they were really good friends too. Checking his phone, he saw that there were still about two hours before his panel but that Rich should be in the green room. Sending a quick text he asked if he could call Rich.

It took a minute before he got his answer and dialed the man.

“YELLLO!”

“Hey, Rich. Um… what’s… what’s happening for tomorrow?”

“Same ole same ole. Haven’t heard any different, why?”

“Well…” Misha ran his hand through his hair, stopping when he realized it was something that Jensen did. “Just… not sure if Jensen… changed his mind.”

“Well, honestly… it’s not Jensen’s call.”

“But he could make it. If he wanted to press the issue.”

“And disappoint the fans?”

Misha huffed.

“Mish, have you tried talking with him?”

“He’s made it clear he has nothing to say to me, or I would have heard from him by now.”

There was a heavy sigh on the other end of the phone.

“Mish-“

“Thanks for letting me know Rich, I’ll see you in a couple of hours.” Misha ended the call early, feeling bad about hanging up on Rich but there was nothing more to say. Staring at his phone, Misha’s thumb hovered over the contacts button. Should he? Should he not?

It took a moment of weakness to bring up Jensen’s name and type out a quick message. Reading it, he deleted the message. Then typed out another message. Then deleted that one too. By the sixth message he was getting sick of retyping things that he knew would be left unread. Taking a quick breath Misha sent it.

 **To Legs** : _Damn dumb way to let you know I was into you._

Misha read it and gritted his teeth.

 **To Legs** : _I wish I had told you instead. I’m sorry._

Covering his face Misha needed to fix this.

 **To Legs** : _I’d really to talk. Please._

Tossing his phone on the couch, Misha hung his head. He was an idiot.

***

So far his panel was going well. He had been morose at first but between Rich and Louden Swain helped to energize him some. Then the fans helped to make him smile. Their insane enthusiasm infected him, breathing life into his cold heavy limbs.

Slowly the band came back on, getting ready to send Misha off the stage. In the quick moment it took to look left at the band, that wasn’t playing, the sound level went to full-on deafening roar. Turning to his right, Misha was looking right at Jensen.

Blinking slowly, his face opened in wonder, stunned by the beauty standing before him.

Then he remembered everything. The weight of that kiss slamming back into him like a freight train. Offering a tight smile, Misha turned his face away from the man that was as bright as the sun.

“So… Mish, have you heard the news?” Jensen asked, forcing Misha to look back at him.

“What news?” Misha replied, looking over Jensen’s shoulder at a semi confused Rich.

“We have some special guests joining us for tomorrow’s panel.”

Misha blinked.

“Who?”

Jensen smiled. Damn he was a good actor.

“Not saying, all I can say is that these two…” He looked out at the audience before turning, “Will be putting on one hell of a show.”

Blinking again, Misha looked over at Rich. Jensen couldn’t mean Dean and Cas. Maybe Rich and Jared were doing a Sabriel panel. That would be a first and that would be really fun.

“You have something to add over there?” Misha asked the shorter man.

“Me? What? I know nothing about this. You’d think,” Rich strutted over between Jensen and Misha, “That the MC would know what was going on.”

Jensen laughed, Misha chuckled but his heart was not behind it, he was far too nervous to relax. And he had been feeling so good earlier…

“Well, one thing I can do, is get rid of this guy,” Rich thumbed at Misha earning quite a few “awwws” from the audience. “Ladies and gentleman, Mr. Misha Collins!” Jensen started clapping as he moved off the stage first. Misha waved and smiled as the band played ‘You’re my Angel.’ Slipping backstage, Misha was unprepared to find Jensen leaning against the wall, waiting.

Passing his mic off to one of the stage hands, Misha stood for a moment and nodded at Jensen. Unsure of what to say, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and moved to shuffle off. A hand pressed to his shoulder stopped him.

“We need to talk.” Jensen’s voice was close to his ear, to be heard over the din of the room. A conflicting wash of emotions rolled through the blue eyed man but the heaviest was dread. A simple word and things would be… worse. He could lose Jensen as a friend, lose the others as well, lose his job.

Turning and looking at the man, Misha nodded. Following Jensen’s lead, Misha walked through the back halls of the hotel to a quiet room. Looking around, it looked like their green room but without all the grab-assing that usually comes with it. It was empty, except for a couple of chairs and a table.

“Sit.” Jensen took the chair closest to the door. Strategic. Sometimes Misha wondered if Jensen really thought he was Dean. Taking a seat, Misha folded his hands in his lap and became fascinated by them. His stomach was twisting too hard and there was a sudden lump in his throat. Sadly, he was starting to feel used to these unpleasant sensations.

“You’re the one who initially said we needed to talk.” Jensen raised an eyebrow, “Remember? Back in the suite? Right before you kissed me instead? So… talk.” He sat back and crossed his legs.

“I’m sorry,” Misha blurted out, “I shouldn’t have kissed you, I should have just told you first. I don’t want to lose you Jen, if you tell me that you can only be my friend then I will accept that, if you can’t be friends with me I understand and will honor your request but know that I have been…” Misha paused in his rant. Looking up, he saw Jensen through blurry vision. “I…” He choked on the words and looked at his hands.

“Talk, Misha.” Jensen’s voice was so frustratingly calm and even. Face falling, Misha was terrified to say the words. Shaking, wishing he had something to distract him or a drink to help calm his nerves, Misha scrubbed his face.

“I’ve been in love with you since the first time I saw you.” Misha glanced up at the green eyes for a moment, “Yes, you were the hottest man I had ever seen but then we became friends, despite me being weird. And in getting to know you I found you even more attractive, fascinating, fun, sexy…” Misha hung his head.

Jensen still said nothing.

“I can’t lose you Jen but I understand if you don’t want to have anything to do with me.” Misha sat up and after a moment’s hesitation, stood and turned away from the table.

“So instead of talking, you kissed me?”

Misha could not keep this up, his good mood was gone, his energy was waning.

“You’re… a … man of action. I figured you’d appreciate the sentiment more than words.” Misha could feel himself blush. The silence lengthened and Misha felt himself start to snap. “You don’t… need to say anything, I guess. Just… I’ll… I’ll stay out of your way.” Misha bolted for the door.

“Mish…” Jensen stood up.

“I’ll see you as Cas tomorrow.” Misha ran out of the room. It was too much for him. His chest was aching and he felt on the verge of tears. Jensen had been so unreadable, so quiet. Pushing past Rich and Matt, Misha made his way to his room, leaving his handler behind.

Behind closed door Misha was scared and broken-hearted, even more so than before. This had been a mistake, all of this had been a mistake. Unable to even look at the Hot Suite, Misha moved for his bedroom. He would be dragged down stairs soon for his photo ops and he needed to be in a much better headspace for it.

Eye of the Tiger started to play on his phone and he ignored the call. There was no reason for Jensen to be calling him right now, other than to gloat or to be cruel. His phone rang again. Misha silence it. The song played once more before Misha shut off his phone all together. Shaking, Misha needed a quick way to calm himself. There was no alcohol in the suite, not anymore. And there wasn’t enough time for a run then shower. Laying on the bed, Misha stared up at the ceiling and allowed himself to cry himself to sleep.

***

For having been late to his photo ops, the people of Creation were still far too good to him. He told them he wasn’t feeling well and they bought it. It wasn’t an out and out lie but wasn’t the full truth.

After he was done and autographs had been taken care of, Misha tried to get up and run for him room before he was cornered by Rich, Rob, Matt and Jared.

“Guys, I’m not feeling too good. I’m not going to be able to make it to the concert tonight...” Misha grumbled.

“Well you’re not hiding in your room again.” Rich crossed his arms.

“I know you don’t normally come to the concert but… please do. Tonight. Please.” Rob stepped forward, “Just… you need to stop hiding from your friends.”

Misha looked at Rob skeptically before glancing at Jared.

“You’re…” Misha bit his lip and shook his head.

“You’re our friend too Mish.” Jared walked over and placed a heavy hand on his shoulder.

Looking up at the tall man, his puppy dog eyes in full effect, Misha felt the first ray of hope in several days. Turning into the tall man, Misha let out something between a sob and a laugh as he embraced him.

“You’re not alone Misha.” Jared said softly.

Misha slumped and groaned.

“Okay, bad turn of phrase but it’s the truth.” Jared rubbed Misha’s back.

“Come on. Let’s get drunk tonight, listen to some good music.” Rich patted his shoulder.

“Will…” Misha looked over at Rob.

“No, Jen isn’t planning to sing with us tonight.” Rob confirmed, offering a nervous smile. Letting out a breath, Misha relaxed further before turning his attentions to Rich.

“We’ll need a lot of alcohol.”

“You’re a lightweight.” Rich wrapped an arm around the man’s shoulders and led him back to the green room.


	9. Chapter 9

A loud knock on his room door had Misha groaning. Another pounding on the door and his phone rang. Looking up he frowned at the phone wondering when he turned it back on. Squealing at him angrily, he heard another pounding at the door and a loud voice behind it as well.

“I know you’re in there, get your ass up now Misha.”

Despite his short stature, Rich had a powerful voice when he wanted.

Sitting up, Misha looked around confused. Why was he on the couch? Picking up the phone Misha accepted the call.

“Okay, okay asshole. I’m up, give me a second to get to the door.”

“No need.” Rich walked in, “You gave me your other key.”

“Asshole.” Misha dropped his phone and laid his head back on the couch.

“No. Nonononononononononono. You’re getting up right now and we are having breakfast before your panel.”

“I… I think I got hit by a bus.” Misha moaned.

“A bus of awesomeness.” Rich smirked, “Come on. Get dressed.”

Breakfast was fast and greasy. Misha knew he’d have to run extra miles to work it off. Still, it helped him to feel a little better.

“I’m still planning to film the panel.” Rich looked up nervously, ticking an eyebrow, “We’ve come this far.”

Misha nodded, though he was not wanting to do it anymore.  They _had_ come so far… May as well finish it. The studio would be pleased. Sighing, Misha rose and checked his phone.

 **From Legs** : _See you at the panel_

Freezing, Misha wondered if he should read more into that then he should.

 **To Legs** : Looking forward to it

Worrying his lip, Misha looked over at Rich.

“How… How do you want to play this?”

“What? The panel?” Rich stood up, “I figure that I’d keep it close to the story.” Nodding, Misha stretched.

“I’m gonna go get ready. I’ll meet you in the green room.”

“Looking forward to it,” Rich grinned, wagging his eye brows.

“You’re not Gabriel.”

“Says who?” Rich smirked and snapped his fingers before leaving.

Chuckling, Misha returned to his suite.

***

The noise was deafening on the other side of the curtain. Sitting in the green room, Misha looked towards the door, nervously.

“You gonna be okay?” Jared asked Misha quietly.

Glancing over at Jensen, whose was fixing his hair in the mirror, “Yeah, it’ll be Cas out there, not me, not him. I’ll be fine.” Misha lowered his voice for only Jared to hear. Jared frowned but nodded.

“Okay everyone, let’s film this shot quickly.” Jared announced to the room. Jensen walked over to stand next to Misha, hesitating a moment before wrapping his arm around the man, getting into character. Gen adjusted the camera and called out action.

“ _Rich really has them eating out of his hand by the end of most conventions. He loves getting whole rooms full of people to obey him. Sometimes I wonder if he isn’t actually Loki.”_ Jared snickered at the door. “Okay, good luck!” He smiled at the two men before the exited the room.

A moment later they heard Gen call cut. They returned, took their same positions and went through it one more time with Gen shooting from a different angle before Misha nodded and they stepped out into the hallway for good. Gen and Jared following them out.

“ _Jensen and Misha thought it might be fun to do their panel today in character. So all those thoughtful questions you’ve been saving up for Jen and Mish? Chuck ‘em. ‘Cause they’re a couple’a jerks who can’t be bothered to show up to their own panel. Cas and Dean will graciously pick up their slack, so you have about,”_ Richard paused. “ _About 30 seconds to think up some new questions_.”

Swallowing, Misha stared straight ahead at the curtain, he could do this. Think Cas thoughts… Looking at Jensen, no Dean, Misha realized that Cas’ thoughts here were the same as Misha’s. Maybe for once, he could be totally honest about this.

Gen passed the camera to Jared who began filming, in case they were going to use this in the film.

" _Okay everybody, I know you’re excited for this next panel, but there are a few very important rules we need to discuss first. I know I always wink-wink through the rules, and nobody ever listens to me anyway, but do you see me winking right now? There is no winking going on here. Do we understand each other? Good. Then here are the rules. Absolutely Binding and Irrevocable Rule Number One: There will be absolutely no questions about anything to do with Jensen or Misha. Those guys aren't here today. It's just Dean and Cas.”_

Jensen _huffed out a little laugh and shared a knowing look with_ Misha _._ It was a little… unsettling, this scene wasn’t in the script but was in the story. Had Jensen read the fanfiction?

_“Absolutely Irrevocable and Binding Rule Number Two: You can only ask them about things that have happened to Dean and Cas. They won't answer anything about ‘being on set’ or ‘getting into character.’ Pretend you've been zapped into Supernatural Land, you are sitting down over a cup of coffee in the bunker, and they’re willing to tell you almost anything you ever wanted to know about their lives._

_“And finally, The Binding and Irrevocably Absolute Rule Number Three: Let's try not to be hurtful, folks. These two have been through some awful shit. Let's try to show them a little love, and keep this on the positive side. We want them to keep coming back to conventions, right?”_

The room was still loud but there was a tension that could be felt on this side of the curtains, the people were loving this idea and were waiting to see if this would be true. Would this be something held for a moment or for the whole panel?

_As Richard wrapped up his speech, the opening notes to Whole Lotta Love played with increasing volume. He all but shouted at the audience. “Let’s hear it for Dean Winchester and Castiel!”_

_Another breath taken and_ Jensen _walked onto the stage first. When he saw Richard, even though he didn’t have a microphone and there was no way the crowd heard him,_ Jensen _yelled, “GABRIEL?!” and mimed an exaggerated fighting stance while reaching for the gun he normally kept at the small of his back._ Misha came out next, having difficulty with the curtain at first but then upon seeing Rich stood wide eyed and slack jaw. _The audience went absolutely bonkers, and Richard snapped his fingers exactly how Gabriel would’ve, and disappeared behind the curtain, leaving them to their fate onstage._

Jensen was hamming it up for the audience, tucking away his ‘gun’ before scowling at the fans, trying to get a read on them.

_“Stop being ridiculous, Dean.”_

Jensen _turned his grin on_ Misha _, and picked up his mic. “Heya, Cas.”_ Misha’s heart melted

 _“Hello, Dean.”_ Misha smiled softly as the audience went crazy again. If this kept up Misha was going to have to get a hearing aide at a young age. Because a lot of these questions were unscripted, they relayed on improvisation to get through it, no different than if they had been them up on the stage. Still, they had to be careful about certain things. The first few questions had been tame and kinda silly, allowing Misha, the actor, to relax and sink further into Cas.

“Have you heard of the ship name Destiel?” The next question was asked. Misha stared at the asker and tilted his head some, earning plenty of gasps from the audience.

“What is that like an oil tanker?” Jensen replied.

“No, ship, as in relationship? It’s a joining of Dean and Castiel.” The question asker replied, smiling broadly.

Glancing at Jensen, Misha felt his breath hitch. Things have been going so well so far. Jensen turned and looked at Misha. Playing Dean left Jensen’s face unreadable as to how he was truly feeling. They were going to have to cut this from the film.

“I… don’t understand that reference.” Misha replied, thinking that was a safe out for him.

“I’ve heard of it.” Jensen bobbed his eye brows as he closed his eyes, “Sammy and me, heard about it from those girl putting on the musical about us.” Jensen looked over at Misha for a moment before turning his head back to the audience, “Also know about Wincest from Becky and her fanfiction.” There were both boos and whoops from the audience, “You do know we’re brothers, right?” He smirked.

Misha turned and looked at the next question asker when Jensen kept talking.

“But for real though, like Cas is always going on about…” Misha turned and looked at Jensen, who was standing center stage looking at him, “How we do share a more profound bond.”

Fighting the feeling that this was Jensen and not Dean speaking, Misha looked at him, squinting, because that would be what Cas would do. Misha himself wanted to run and hide from this.

“Well, I was the one that raised you from perdition. You are the righteous man, even after all of these years and after everything that’s happened. I believe that to be true. I believe in you, Dean Winchester.”

Jensen’s face softened.

“Cas…”

Misha shrugged. Unwittingly he was staring down Jensen. A Jensen that was walking with purpose towards him. Cringing, Misha was waiting for a punch or a push. Instead he got an intense kiss and his face held in place. Shocked and unsure how Cas would react in this moment, Misha closed his eyes and melted into this kiss. Why was Jensen kissing him? There was no kiss scripted for the panel, why was this happening?

Pulling back, Jensen stared into his eyes for a moment before he smirked briefly before pulling back entirely.

“Profound bond my ass, I’ve got a thing for this one. And ladies, he’s MY angel, so back off.” The crowd went wild. Even over the din, Misha could hear the cries from the Wincest shippers. The network will have words with them about this. Heart racing, Misha turned from the audience for a moment, to collect himself. Turning back around, he addressed the next person in line.

The rest of the panel went smoothly. Ending with the one scripted question in a sea of improv. They felt that it was only right that the original author of the narrative, someone calling themselves [MittenWraith](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MittenWraith/pseuds/MittenWraith) play the part of Rhiannon, the supernatural being that started the whole mess in the story. Having flown her in and set her up at the con for this very purpose.

Before he realized it, the panel was over. Richard rushing out to close things out before they brought everyone out on stage to sing along to Carry on Wayward Son to end the weekends festivities. Taking a deep breath, Misha felt a little like the old him. Smiling, surrounded by his friends. Still the kiss from Jensen had him on unsteady ground.

Herded back into the green room until it was safe for them to be moved, Misha sat down on a couch with a beer in hand. Sighing, he rubbed his forehead and tried to focus on relaxing. They were done shooting, all that was left was editing and Rich had been doing a marvelous job at that already.

“Mish,” Jensen stood before him, beer in his hand, “Can we talk?”

Looking up, Misha cringed. There was no further reason for the two to be talking to one another, not off a set anyway. Still, he had painted Jensen in a corner, he could rail against him if it made him happy. Standing, he followed him to a corner, Misha noted, ironically. Turning in such a way that he could look over at Jared and Rich if he needed to. Both men eyeing them with trepidation.

“Mish, about… what happened on stage…”

“You were in the moment, I get it. It’s cool.” He took a swig of his drink.

“No, Mish, what I want to say is…”

“Jen it’s okay, you don’t have to explain anything.” Misha withdrew a little further.

“Goddamnit Misha, shut up!” Jensen raised his voice startling the blue eyed man. Jensen at least had the good sense to look ashamed for a moment before grabbing his face, “You talk too much.” He leaned forward and kissed Misha with great abandon.

This was more unexpected then the one on stage and had Misha stumbling back, looking at Jensen with hurt and betrayal in his eyes.

“Misha, I know I reacted… horribly to your… actions… but you didn’t give me much of a chance to explain myself after the fact.”

Misha felt very small and unsure at the moment. When Jensen moved forward and held Misha’s face again, he tried very hard not to shrink or flinch but more importantly not to give in to the feelings this position was causing him.

“Why did you chose this story out of all the fanfiction that’s out there about us?” Jensen asked deliberately.

“I…” Misha was suddenly aware of the room going silent behind him. “It was, my… love note to you.” He looked down.

“Why didn’t you just talk to me?”

“I… was afraid… of this. Afraid of losing you. I… I didn’t know what to do.”

Jensen dropped his hands and looked behind him at the room, “You all were in on this as well, I take it?”

“We knew.” Jared said simply.

Looking around at the faces of everyone, Jensen shook his head.

“You’re all a bunch of assholes. Dumb stupid, blind assholes.”

Rich looked up. “Say again?”

Jared snickered and started snapping pictures of them.

Misha turned and looked at him.

Jensen snickered.

Rob looked confused.

Gen looked smug.

The room was deathly quiet.

“Jesus Mish, who do you think gave Jared the story to give to you?” Jensen grinned and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall.

“You….?” Misha was flabbergasted.

“I wanted to… tell you… myself… but…” Jensen looked at his feet, “You freaked me out when you kissed me like that. When I’m surprised I frequently get angry and yes, I may have overreacted some, and in hearing what that did to you… I… I’m the asshole. And I am sorry. I came by the next morning to apologize but you wouldn’t let me in. I tried calling and texting…” He straightened up, “But I do love you Misha.”

Blinking in disbelief Misha stood, processing everything that had been said. Jensen loved him. Misha prolonged his own pain because he was afraid of being hurt further by this man.

But the others knew.

“You knew.” Misha turned and looked at Jared.

“I knew.” Jared grinned.

“So did I.” Gen piped up.

“I had a feeling,” Rich spoke, raising his hands up, “But not to this extent.”

“I…” Rob started before taking a gulp of his beer.

Shaking his head in confusion, Misha turned back to Jensen.

“I love you Mish.”

Face softening, heart melting, eyes welling up, Misha walked into Jensen’s space and wrapped his arms around him.

“You’re an asshole.” He mumbled against his chest.

Jensen chuckled as he stroked Misha’s hair gently.

“Tell me that in the morning.”


	10. Denouement

“So, what did you think of Misha’s film?” Jensen asked a year later, during the Cockles panel. The room went crazy, “So, there’s a funny story to that film.”

“Jen, we don’t have that kind of time.” Misha piped up.

“Maybe not. But we can always show them Jared’s pictures.” Jensen grinned earning a glare from his boyfriend, “You’re making another film right?” Jensen opted to move the conversation in a slightly different direction.

“Yep.” Misha popped the p, “Spoiler alert, if you know the story we based the first film on you’ll know which story we are talking about.” He smiled a wide and calculating smile, “With some differences.”

Jensen dropped his mic to his lap and started laughing.

The sound of Jensen’s laughter was true music to his ears. Walking up, Misha wrapped an arm around the man and gave him a tight hug. While they had been together now for a year, they had decided to keep it from the fans. For now. This was for them and them alone and that was all that truly mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized text are excerpts from Revenge of the Subtext.


End file.
